And One Thing Led to Another
by radpineapple
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan are investigating secretive Separatist activities while Ahsoka and R2-D2 get into a little trouble themselves.


**A/N: My sister pointed out to me that Anakin technically does not meet General Grievous until** _ **Revenge of the Sith**_ **, so I apologize for that discrepancy.**

 **Disclaimer: I (obviously) do not own Star Wars (but that would be cool if I did), and I also modified the following quote from a writing prompt that I saw online. I did not make this up, and it is not mine. I found the quote on Google Images, so I was unable to find original the author:**

" **Well, this is a nice change of scenery."**

" **It's a prison cell."**

" **I was being sarcastic."**

 **Also, thanks for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy!**

And One Thing Led to Another…

A little bravery can go a long way.

 _Secrecy! The Jedi have discovered that the Separatists are planning something important on one of the neutral planets. Jedis Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are sent to investigate what these mysterious plans might be._

"I just don't see why I can't come!" Ahsoka whined to her master. She and Anakin were in the hangar. Anakin was preparing to leave with Obi-Wan.

"Well, it's a dangerous mission, Snips," Anakin explained.

"I've been on dangerous missions before!"

Anakin sighed, "I know." He paused, "This is more of a reconnaissance mission anyway. We're just trying to find out exactly what the Separatists are up to. It's just me and Obi-Wan. Not even the clones are coming."

Ahsoka crossed her arms angrily, "Fine. But please hurry. It's boring when you're gone."

Anakin chuckled, "Will do." Anakin saw Obi-Wan near the ship and walked over to speak with him.

"Padawan Tano," a voice behind Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka turned around, "Master Windu."

Master Windu was walking towards Ahsoka with R2-D2 at his side. Ahsoka smiled at the sight of the droid.

"I need you to do something for me, Padawan," Master Windu said to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka immediately brightened. Maybe she would get to go on her own mission.

"Yes, Master?" she asked hopefully.

"I need you to take this droid to get a cleaning," Master Windu said gesturing to R2-D2.

Ahsoka sighed disappointedly. So much for a mission.

"Yes, Master."

O

"C'mon, Artooie," Ahsoka said to R2. "The droid cleaning place isn't far from here."

Ahsoka and R2-D2 were walking in the crowded streets of Coruscant. Ahsoka easily navigated her way through the different venders and narrow streets until she found the place she was looking for.

"Finally," she muttered as she and R2 walked through the automatic doors that led into the droid cleaning facility.

"Welcome," a feminine droid said as Ahsoka and R2-D2 entered the building.

"Hi," Ahsoka said as the droid drew nearer to assist its customers. "I need a standard cleaning for my R2 unit."

The feminine droid looked over R2. "Well, you came to the right place," the droid cooed.

"How much is it?"

"Forty credits."

"Forty credits!" Ahsoka exclaimed in disbelief.

The feminine droid looked at Ahsoka, "Is that a problem?"

Ahsoka sighed as she pulled out the correct number of credits, "No." She handed the credits to the droid.

"The cleaning will take about an hour," the droid informed Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed impatiently and walked over to the waiting area and took a seat. She missed her master.

O

As soon as Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived to the neutral planet, they knew something was wrong. When Anakin landed the ship, there was no one to greet them when they got off their ship as was custom to this planet and most neutral planets.

"Where is everyone?" Obi-Wan asked looking around at the barren landing dock. It was nighttime, and the two half-moons gave the already creepy emptiness and even more eerie feel.

"I don't know," Anakin said. "But something's wrong."

"It must be the Separatists."

"Oh, really?" Anakin said sarcastically.

Obi-Wan returned his remark with a saucy eyebrow raise.

A noise made both of them turn their heads.

"Oh, look," Obi-Wan said about the approaching figure. "There's someone."

But as the hooded being came closer, it was apparent that something was off. Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a look and turned on their lightsabers. The being in the hooded robe pulled out a blaster and the robe fell off, revealing a battle droid. It shot at both the Jedi who easily deflected the shots and destroyed the droid. Red flashing lights and alarms promptly sounded. The Jedi were suddenly washed in a very bright light.

"Do not move!" a mechanical voice echoed. "You are surrounded!"

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked around, squinting from the ferocity of the light. They were indeed surrounded by dozens of droids ranging from battle droids to vulture droids. There was no escape. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other in dismay. They both turned off their lightsabers and raised their hands in surrender.

O

R2's cleaning had finally finished after what seemed like ages.

"How do you feel now that you're all clean?" Ahsoka asked R2-D2 as they walked out of the droid cleaning building

R2 bleeped happily in reply.

Ahsoka laughed, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

The streets of Coruscant were bustling with activity, but something caught Ahsoka's eye. Something moved…on top of a roof. A lone figure could be seen racing across the rooftops.

"Do you see that, R2?"

R2 bleeped in confirmation.

"I wonder what he's running from."

Ahsoka did not have to wonder for long. Three police vehicles flew towards the figure on the rooftops with their sirens blaring and their lights flashing.

"Halt!" one of the police droids commanded.

Instead of halting, the figure turned while he ran and shot at the police vehicles. He hit one of the vehicles, which collided with the other two, sending the three vehicles spiraling out of control. People on the street screamed. While the figure had turned to shoot, Ahsoka had recognized him.

"Cad Bane," she said.

Ahsoka raced towards the rooftops. She was not letting this scum-bag bounty hunter get away this time. She used the Force to easily climb one of the buildings. She unsheathed her lightsaber and ran towards Cad Bane. Ahsoka used the Force to jump over to the rooftop that Cad Bane was on.

"Ah," Cad Bane said remembering Ahsoka. "If it isn't Anakin's little brat."

Ahsoka snorted, "If it isn't the brainless bounty hunter who only cares for himself!"

Cad Bane shot at Ahsoka. She easily deflected the shots, but Cad Bane had used this opportunity to jump onto the next rooftop. Ahsoka effortlessly used the Force to jump over to the next rooftop and in front of Cad Bane. She stood in front of him in her signature battle stance, her lightsaber poised for action. Cad Bane stopped in surprise and sloppily shot in her direction. Again, Ahsoka easily deflected his shots and then lunged in his direction. Cad Bane's communicator bleeped and he ran towards the edge of the building and jumped.

Ahsoka could not let him get away. Not this time. She ran towards the edge of the building to see Cad Bane escaping on a flying vehicle.

"No!" she yelled frustratedly.

However, Cad Bane's vehicle began to wobble and soon it was totally out of control. Cad Bane did his best to maneuver the vehicle safely towards the ground, but he landed quite roughly. Ahsoka jumped off of the rooftop and raced towards Cad Bane. As she passed Cad Bane's fallen vehicle, she noticed R2-D2 emerging from the wreckage. She smiled.

"Good job, Artooie!" she complimented as she raced passed the droid.

Cad Bane was frantically running through the street, knocking people out of his way as he ran. Ahsoka followed him. She was gaining on him when he suddenly turned around a corner and into an ally. Ahsoka smiled; he had no way out now.

Ahsoka rounded the corner and then immediately stopped. Cad Bane was waiting for her along with five droideka droids all fully enclosed in blue, circular force-fields.

"Looks like your time is up, little brat," Cad Bane said, pointing his blaster at Ahsoka. He fired and Ahsoka crumpled to the ground.

O

"Well, this is a nice change of scenery," Obi-Wan said.

"We're locked in a Separatist prison cell."

"I was being sarcastic."

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat in a small, gray room chained to the wall by their hands.

"It does seem a bit primitive, though," Obi-Wan said referring to the metal binders that held the Jedi to the wall.

The door to their cell opened and four battle droids accompanied by General Grievous entered the cell.

"General Grievous," Obi-Wan said, his voice dripping with malice. "How nice to see you."

General Grievous chuckled, "The pleasure is all mine, General Kenobi."

"Tell me, General," Obi-Wan said. "What's going on here?"

"You're not exactly in a position to ask questions, are you?" General Grievous asked.

"What are you hiding?" Anakin asked angrily.

General Grievous began to chuckle again, but soon it led to sickly coughing.

"Are you alright, Sir?" one of the battle droids made the mistake of asking.

General Grievous hit the droid and its head went sailing across the room. The remaining droids stood up straighter. The door to the prison cell opened and another battle droid entered.

"General, you are needed outside," it said to Grievous.

"It looks like we'll have to finish our little chat later," General Grievous said to Obi-Wan and Anakin before he and his entourage of droids left the room.

"That was odd," Obi-Wan said once General Grievous had left.

"What is Grievous doing here?" Anakin wondered.

"That's a good question."

"I know," Anakin said, his binders dropping to the floor. "How about we find out."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Anakin's fallen chains and then lifted his bound hands in Anakin's direction, "Do you mind?"

"How would you ever survive without me?"

O

Ahsoka awoke to the sound of Cad Bane's voice.

"I also got something else that I think you'd like to see," he said.

Ahsoka felt herself being yanked forward by something. She looked down at her hands and realized they were bound together by a long chain. She blinked and took in her surroundings. Ahsoka was on the bridge in a Separatist cruiser. Cad Bane was presenting Ahsoka to a cloaked figure standing with his back towards them, watching the droids busily working on the screens below them.

"What is this?" he asked, turning around to look at Ahsoka.

"I believe she is Anakin Skywalker's Padawan," Cad Bane said, advertising Ahsoka like she was a droid. "I bet she could be used as leverage, don't you?"

Ahsoka recognized the Sith Lord once he turned around. "Count Dooku!" she exclaimed in disgust.

"Ahsoka Tano, am I correct?" Count Dooku said with a sneer.

"Let me go!" Ahsoka said tugging on her chains.

"I think your services are no longer required," Count Dooku said to Cad Bane. "I'll take the Padawan in exchange for more credits."

Cad Bane tipped his hat as he left the bridge, "It's always a pleasure, Count."

Ahsoka was furious, "You can't do this!"

"Come, child," Count Dooku said. "We don't need to make this harder than it already is."

O

"Let's see what Grievous is hiding," Anakin said as he jumped down from an air duct. Obi-Wan was right behind him. The narrow hallway they were in looked down on the floor below. Anakin quickly crept over to a nearby pillar to keep from being seen. Obi-Wan hid behind the pillar next to Anakin. They both looked down from their positions on the raised hallway and took in the scene in front of them, and what they saw next astonished them; below them lay a vast mechanical factory. Giant furnaces melded and formed metallic parts, conveyor belts moved the parts quickly across the vast expanse of the giant factory, and mechanical arms quickly assembled the parts to reveal the final product of a fully functional Separatist droid. The factory was making every and all types of Separatist droids – even ones that Anakin and Obi-Wan had never seen before.

"A droid factory?!" Anakin said in astonishment.

"But it's massive! This must go on for miles!" Obi-Wan said taken by the magnitude of the factory.

"This is not good."

"Agreed. We need to report back to the Jedi Council immediately."

"But first," Anakin said. "We need to get out of here."

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned around and nearly ran right into General Grievous.

"Leaving so soon?" he said mockingly.

O

This day was getting worse and worse. First, Ahsoka had failed to capture Cad Bane, and now she was chained inside of a prison cell in a Separatist cruiser. Count Dooku stood on the other side of the cell's ray-shielded door. Two battle droids stood as sentries on each side of the door. Count Dooku pressed the door to unlock the ray-shield and entered Ahsoka's cell. The ray-shield closed behind him. Ahsoka tugged against her restraints, but it was no good.

"Now," Count Dooku said. "I bet the Jedi Council would pay handsomely to get you back, but before I contact them, I'm hoping to get some information out of you."

"You won't get anything out of me, you creep!" Ahsoka said defiantly.

"Oh, we'll see about that," he replied coolly. "Bring in the droid."

The ray-shielded door opened. A super battle droid prodded R2-D2 into the cell with a long taser.

"R2!" Ahsoka said worriedly. "How did you get him?"

"It seems he tried to rescue you from Cad Bane, but the bounty hunter had a few tricks up his sleeve."

"What have you done to him?!"

"Not much. We of course scanned him for information, but he didn't have anything useful. If we do any damage to him now, well, that all depends on your cooperation."

The ship suddenly jolted and the lights flickered. Count Dooku spun around.

"I thought the repairs were almost over!" he said angrily to the super battle droid.

"They are, Sir," the droid answered. "They're installing the new shields now."

"They better be finished when I'm done here!"

Count Dooku turned back to Ahsoka when the ship jolted again, but this time red lights flashed and alarms began to blare.

"What is happening?" the Count asked to no one in particular.

A battle droid came racing up to the cell, "Sir! We have encountered a meteor shower!"

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"But the shields aren't finished yet!"

The ship jolted, but it was followed by a troubling creaking noise.

"Get my escape pod ready," Count Dooku ordered as he opened the ray-shielded door. "Leave the droid and the Padawan in the cell," he said to the super battle droid. The super battle droid obeyed and left R2 and Ahsoka in the cell. The alarms continued to sound and the red lights continued to flash.

"Evacuate the ship!" a droid said over the intercom.

The two battle droids outside of Ahsoka's and R2's cell looked at each other.

"Do we bring the prisoners?" the droid on the left asked.

"No, I don't think we have enough room."

The ship shuddered and the battles droids hurried down the corridor.

"Hey!" Ahsoka yelled after them, but to no avail. R2 and Ahsoka were trapped in the cell.

O

Ahsoka and R2-D2 stood next to the door, attempting to open it. R2 tried to open it for what seemed like the millionth time, but failed.

"It's no use!" Ahsoka said with a mix of fear, anger, and frustration. "Everyone is already gone and the ship is falling apart! We're not going to make it!"

R2 said something to Ahsoka that made her smile. She patted him lovingly.

"Thanks, Artooie."

The ship groaned and the power went out. The ray-shielded door flickered, but then went out completely. Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hurry!" she said as she and R2 raced out of the cell and towards the bridge.

The ship lurched, causing Ahsoka to fall. She quickly stood up and the back-up power came on.

"Good thing we got out of that cell, huh?" she said to R2.

He bleeped in agreement as they rushed to the bridge.

"Okay," Ahsoka said as they finally reached the bridge. She quickly walked over to the main controls. She tried to alter the course, but she couldn't. "It's stuck on auto-pilot! I think it's leading us to a Separatist base!"

R2 immediately came over and plugged into one of the stations. He fiddled around a bit, but then the power went out again.

"R2…"

He didn't respond.

"R2."

Ahsoka looked out the window. They were getting close to a nearby planet. Too close. The planet's gravity began to pull them in.

"R2! What did you do?!"

R2 bleeped apologetically.

"Well, then," Ahsoka said, gripping the main controls. "It looks like we're gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way."

The cruiser entered the planet's atmosphere. Ahsoka tried to maintain control of the ship as it roughly descended onto the planet below. However, as they broke through the clouds, Ahsoka noticed something.

"We're gonna crash into that building!"

Indeed they were. The ship was quickly approaching the ground, and it was going to crash into what appeared to be a large warehouse.

"That must be where the auto-pilot was going."

R2 said something to Ahsoka.

"I'm trying! This is not as easy as it looks!"

Ahsoka looked back out the main window. She couldn't avoid the building.

O

Red flashing lights and alarms. Again.

"I wonder what's going on out there," Obi-Wan said to Anakin. They were back in the cell.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out," Anakin said.

The doors to their cell opened. Battle droids piled in.

"You heard the general," one of the droids said. "Get the prisoners."

"Finally," Obi-Wan said as the droids took off their restraints.

As soon as their binders were off, Obi-Wan and Anakin simultaneously blasted the droids with the Force, grabbed their lightsabers from the droids, and raced out of the cell door. The entire factory was being evacuated. Obi-Wan ran over to look down at the assembly lines.

"I don't see what the problem is," he said. "Why are they leaving?"

"I see it," Anakin said looking skyward. "We have to go."

Obi-Wan looked up to see what Anakin saw. An entire Separatist cruiser was coming straight towards them. The ship was flaming and smoking – this was clearly a crash landing. Obi-Wan and Anakin raced towards the exit.

O

"Hold on, Artooie, this is gonna be rough," Ahsoka guided the ship towards the building that it was unavoidably going to hit.

R2 bleeped loudly. He was clearly unhappy.

"Well I _can't_ avoid it, so yes, that's where we're landing!"

The ship hit the building with a mighty force and a loud crunch. Ahsoka nearly lost her grip on the controls. The ship bulldozed its way through the building until it came to a complete stop several yards away. Ahsoka panted heavily. She looked through the main window a bit dazed and then looked down at R2. They stared at each other a moment before Ahsoka burst out laughing.

O

Anakin and Obi-Wan weren't going to make it.

"We're not going to make it, Anakin!"

"Yes, we are!" he said determinedly as they ran through the extensive droid factory.

The flaming Separatist cruiser was almost upon them now, but the exit was too far.

"Follow me!" Anakin shouted as he turned to the left and jumped through one of the many windows that lined the hallway.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in surprise. He hesitated for half a moment and then followed Anakin and jumped through the window.

Obi-Wan landed just in time to see the damaged cruiser completely smash into the droid factory. Debris went everywhere, and the cruiser made a terrible scraping noise as it plowed its way through the factory. Obi-Wan and Anakin just silently watched as the ship glided passed them; it had totally ruined the factory.

"Well," Anakin finally said. "That's one less thing we have to worry about."

"Indeed."

O

Obi-Wan stood outside of his ship, politely talking to the leader of the planet. The leader stood talking to Obi-Wan while many natives of the planet watched intently.

"Thank you so much for your help!" the leader said, vigorously shaking Obi-Wan's hand.

"It was no trouble," he kindly replied.

"No, really, we thank you. In fact," the leader said thoughtfully. "We may even join the war effort on the Republic's side."

"That would be fantastic."

"Well, it seems that the war has finally caught up to us."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called from inside the ship.

"One moment, Anakin," Obi-Wan called back. He then turned to the planet's leader, "It's been a pleasure meeting you, but I should be getting back."

"Of course, of course," the leader said respectfully. The leader shook Obi-Wan's hand one more time and then gestured for his people to leave. Anakin came down from inside the ship. He had a worried expression on his face.

"What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I just got a message from the Jedi council; it's Ahsoka. She's missing."

"Oh, dear."

"Yeah, the Jedi council said she went to go get R2 a cleaning and she never came back."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her. I'm sure she's fine. You know Ahsoka, she probably just…" Obi-Wan's voice trailed off.

Anakin looked up, "What is it, Master?" Obi-Wan's eyes had settled on something behind Anakin.

"What did you say happened to Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan said still looking behind Anakin.

Anakin spun around, "Ahsoka?!"

Ahsoka stood nonchalantly leaning on Anakin's ship with R2-D2 at her side, "Hey, Master."

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked as she walked towards them.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said suspiciously, "How did you…?"

"It's a long story," she said, pausing before getting on the ship. "But Separatist cruisers are harder to fly than you'd think."

"What?!" Anakin said.

"Wait," Obi-Wan said. "That Separatist cruiser that crashed into the droid factory, that was you?"

"Well, you know," Ahsoka said in fake modesty. Obi-Wan and Anakin just stared at her in astonishment. Ahsoka gestured to the ship, "Shouldn't we get going?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do on the ride back," Anakin said sternly as he entered the ship.

Obi-Wan just shook his head in disbelief, but a faint smile played across his lips as he got onto the ship. Those two were impossible.

The End


End file.
